


They Take Care of Each Other (Jeremwood)

by rosalee_an



Series: Husbuds (jeremwood) [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Post FAHC, itsss the husbuds again, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalee_an/pseuds/rosalee_an
Summary: another jwood husbuds quickie ( these are more or less drabbles)!





	They Take Care of Each Other (Jeremwood)

**Author's Note:**

> another jwood husbuds quickie ( these are more or less drabbles)!

After a few minutes, they would talk. They stayed close to each other, always did, always will hopefully. Either have deep conversations or just speak nothings to one another. Tracing scars asking if it still bothered them. Pressing the fresh love bites when all got quiet, wanting to hear the other as a safe way of knowing that they weren't alone again. It really doesn't seem like anything but it's something to them. 

Being in that crew made them feel less human, emotionally wise. They had their lives on the line countless times but no one bothered to ask how they felt, only the pair did. Their first time, they cried afterward. They knew that they finally found someone that cared about what was going on with their partner. Made them feel more human. 

“Ryan, you ever think what it would've been like if we had to stay in the crew? Would we even be together still? “

“I think we would. We stayed together like that for four years, I think we could've done it for four more, “

“You don't think that one of us, or even the both of us, could've gotten killed within that time? The protective state of the crew was in shambles when we decided to disband. “

“I would've been the one that got killed. “ He said it so bluntly as he knew for a fact that he would've been the one. “I would've crew careless only thinking about your safety, it would've gotten worse as time went on. Ending up as only thinking about one person that wasn't myself, and bam, gone. “ Ryan sounded peaceful. He is telling the truth but isn't fully getting it out, Jeremy is the only thing he worried about in later heists being one of the reasons the crew wasn't as safe as it was before. 

“Don't say that, we had, and still have each other's backs. We look out for each other. If you wouldn't let anything happen to me, I'll do the exact same for you. “Jeremy scooted himself closer to Ryan. He could see Ryan started to cry. “Hey,” Jeremy cooed, “it's alright, it's okay- “ 

Ryan hugged Jeremy and buried himself in his husband's shoulder. Whenever he felt overwhelmed, Ryan would just cry out of any emotion. He couldn't think of what to say next, he didn't know why he was crying. He was fine, he was accompanied by his husband. Was he crying out of affection, out of anger of why he said that he was the one, wanted to take it back and keep his mouth shut. He wanted to go back to their conversations that only meant that they cared for each other, loved each other. Or he would fall asleep in the position that he was in, in Jeremy’s embrace. 

Ryan ended up with both of his wantings. Slowly drifting off to sleep all while Jeremy was whispering sweet nothings to him.


End file.
